Broadway
by bloodfalls516
Summary: Bella is a big star on broadway but she goes by Izzy.She get a phone call from Alice aksing here to do someting.Will bella do it ? Will she find love with Edward ? ExB,EmXR , AxJ ALL HUMAN.


**Ok this is my first fanfiction story so plz go easy on me. I will to get you a chapter a week but I have pre season work outs for basketball going on but I will try my hardest to . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iphone or character from twilight.**

Chapter 1: The news

Beep beep beep beep beep . "Shut up it too early "I said to my alarm clock as I rolled out of my bed. I walk to my bathroom ungracefully to get in the shower. I could tell it was going to be a long day already. Well there was nothing I could do about that could oh well. Oh, how rude of me well my name is Isabella Swan but I go by two name one for the world to know me and one for my closest friend to call me . Well the one that the world knows me by is Izzy. I 'm a big time Broadway star I have been singing and dancing my whole life. Now my other name is Bella I love just being Bella I don't have to worry if I have my steps right or if I hit the right note. I also live in New York City my whole life with my dad .He is this big time wall street gay I have no idea what he does . My mom left after I was born so I have no idea what she look like. Oh well who wants a mother how leaves their own child. My dad got remarried after that and I love my stepmom very much. Though she could never have children of her own she cared for me as if I was hers. She was the one who got me in to Broadway.

There one thing that I forgot to tell you about the Broadway star part of me is that I wear a wig when I'm on stage, so when I can go out in the city with no one going 'omg that Izzy Swan'. Don't get me wrong I love what I do but sometimes it's too much.

--

Well after get my shower I was blow dry my hair when my new Iphone rang.

"Hello "I said as I started to put on my makeup.

"Hello Bells "Alice screamed, Alice is my best friend in the whole world. "Ok bells I need a favor "she said really sweetly.

Oh boy I knew wear this was going "ummmm …… ok what do you want me to do?" I asked kindly.

"Well I am having a party this weekend and I was just wondering if you would came and be my brother date?" she said really fasted.

Oh so that what she wanted well that not so bad I mean her bother Edward is a millionaire he had girls at his feet wait for him to say the word. Though he knows about my double life he cares for me as a friend that not the biggest star on Broadway. I wonder why he couldn't get……….

"Bella hello speak girl speak "she screamed though the phone.

"Thanks Alice now I can't hear " I screamed back .

"So will you do it " she said as if she was visiting a person on their death bed .

"Before I answer I have a question."

"Shoot girl"

"Umm …. Why doesn't he have a date I mean he's on ever magazine with a new girl ever week?"

"Well he said that he does not want to bring a girl that he does not truly love to a family party so he wouldn't have to deal with have to meeting the parents crap. So I told he that he need a date and he got all mad so I told him that I would find he a date for him and I thought of you" she said the last part so quite that I almost didn't catch it.

"Well do you want Bella or Izzy? " I had to asked just in case because one time Alice though me a party but it was for Izzy not Bella boy that was not fun I can tell you that.

"Bella I asked you not Izzy so do you think you can go?"I could almost hear her bouncing up and down in her set as she asked.

"Well I guess I could go with Edward "I told her with a small smile on my face.

"Ok I will tell him and it is a black tie event "she said every word louder and louder as it came out.

"Sounds great but I what to tell Edward that I going to be his date is that ok with you?" Maybe my day wasn't going to a long day after all.

"Sure but why mite I asked"

"Well I'm sure everybody knows about the party right"

"Yea "

"Well I want to see the look on all those gold-digger face went they find out that they not his date "

"Wow Bells getting evil on me I like it, so do you have a dress already or do you need to find one?"She asked somehow I knew that she would get around to shopping.

"I don't, so why don't we meet don't we meet at Edward office at "I look up at my clock and saw it was almost 9 'o clock and I still had to get dressed "oh let's say noon is that good "

"YEA, I can't wait "I was sure this time I could hear her jumping up and down.

"Hey stop jumping we can only shop till six I have a show tonight " I said with a sigh that was the one thing that I hate about my job is that I never had time to do stuff with my friends . "And Alice tell Rose to come to I haven't seen her in a well"

"Will do Bells see you in a few "she said and hung up I finish putting my makeup on and fixing my hair. Now I had to find the perfect outfit now.

**Well I hope u like it plz tell me what you think about it. It helps a lot I will try to get you the next chapter very soon.**

**Much love **

**Catt**


End file.
